The REAL Centennial Charmed
by Queen-Of-Gondor1
Summary: How I believe Centennial Charmed Should Have Gone. For All You Cole And Phoebe Fans Out There! Please r&r!!


The REAL Centennial Charmed  
How I believe Centennial Charmed Should Have Gone. For All You Cole And  
Phoebe Fans Out There! Please r&r!!  
  
Note to readers: I believe Cole and Phoebe were meant to be together. However, I also believe that after everything the Cole did in Season 5 (thank you Brad Kern, you sadistic arsehole) it would take a lot more than an apology for her to forgive him, even though I personally believe that she never stopped loving him. I also believe that if he had to leave, he should have NOT been killed, and he should have been given a decent exit. So here it is ladies and gentlemen. My version of Centennial Charmed. How it should have been. Remember. Phoebe never stopped loving Cole. She was just in denial!!!!!!! OK!!!!!!!!!! Everyone clear on that? Good. Now lets get on with the story.  
  
Phoebe looked around. Piper was at the bar, and Paige was dancing with yet another cute guy. She'd been asked to dance three times in the last five minutes, but she'd turned them all down, content to sit and listen to Michelle Branch singing Phoebe's favourite song.  
  
"You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on too . . ."  
  
This song always filled Phoebe with longing, like she'd lost something she had lost something she needed so badly it hurt, but she could never pin point what it was.  
  
She looked towards the door and swore under her breath. Cole had just walked in. The handsome face that was once the centre of her universe now filled her with loathing unlike anything she had ever felt before. She quickly stood up and walked to the bar to inform Piper.  
  
"Look at whose just walked in" she hissed under her breath.  
  
"Oh my God! What's he doing? Do you really think he's stupid enough to attack us in front of all these people? I mean I know he's insane, but still . . ."  
  
"I don't know, but I really do think Cole's ready to do anything at the moment." Yet this wasn't true she realised. The madness that she'd seen in his eyes before was gone. He looked calm, at peace with himself. For a moment she almost glimpsed the man that she had fallen in love with. Almost.  
  
Paige, who had now joined them, looked pissed off. "Jesus, does that guy never learn! Why won't he get the message? You don't love him!"  
  
Piper made noises of agreement. Phoebe however stayed silent.  
  
Cole had now reached them. He took one look at the women that stood before him, the hatred in their eyes, and almost changed his mind. The he looked at Phoebe, and knew what he had to do.  
  
"Hi. Look, I know I'm probably not your favourite person at the moment, and I'm okay with that, seeing as I deserve it, but I came here to say something, and I'm not leaving until I do. So here it is: I'm sorry."  
  
Paige voiced the common opinion. "And we're supposed to believe this?"  
  
"No your not. But I have proof."  
  
"What's that then?"  
  
"I'm leaving." He turned to Phoebe. What you said last week really brought me to my senses. I realised that no matter what I did, I could never make you love me. And the fact is, I don't want to. I want you to love me because YOU want to. And that's never going to happen. So I'm leaving. Being around you, all of you would be to painful. I need to get away, figure out who I am, what I want. But I can promise you this, it won't be evil." He slid a piece of paper across the bar. " My cell phone number. If you ever need the help of an invincible demon, give me a call. Apart from that, you'll never hear from me again, I swear. Phoebe, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"  
  
Without speaking she slid off her chair, ignoring the looks of her sisters, and walked to the corner Cole was gesturing to.  
  
" I just needed to say something before I go. Everything I did to you, I did because I love you so much it hurts. Over 100 years and no one ever mattered. Then you walked into my life and changed everything. I didn't know how to cope without you. I wanted you back so much. I went about all the wrong way, I see that now, and turned the love you once felt for me into hate. And for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, sorry for everything. And I swear that I will never bother you or your sisters again."  
  
"I believe you"  
  
The relief on his face was obvious. "Really? I didn't expect you to, but it's nice to know you do. Hey, what about one last dance?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
They walked onto the dance floor, and started swaying to the music. Wrapped in each other's arms they both pretended that everything was all right, that they were together and always would be.  
  
Of all the things I believe in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
but I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend and I say  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Ohhh  
  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall I will lie awake  
  
Your my shooting star...  
  
Strange how apt the song was, thought Phoebe. Finally the song ended.  
  
They walked to the edge of the dance floor.  
  
"Well . . . I guess this is goodbye then." said Cole  
  
"I guess"  
  
He turned away and started walking toward the door. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, he turned to her, and flashed a smile. And as he walked through the door, Phoebe felt a sensation in her chest that she had only felt once before in her life. The day she'd had to kill Cole. It was the feeling of her heart breaking in two  
  
The End  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!! Just so you know, there almost definitely will be a sequel.  
Love will triumph!!!! 


End file.
